Trial and Effort
by GrayFawn
Summary: Pretty much a Soul Eater cross where Alfred's a weapon and Gilbert and Ivan are both Meister's who want to be his teammate. Rated T for now, but might change later depending on what I can think of to happen.


Alfred anxiously chewed on his bottom lip, looking over the other N.O.T.'s in the room with him.. None of them looked exactly.. well trustworthy? One of them would end up being his partner eventually though and he wasn't sure just how to feel about that. He was here to learn how to control his abilities.. as a weapon or a tool. Which he wasn't really sure how to feel about either since it was only recently that he found out that he was to be a tool used to defeat witches..

It had honestly been a couple days ago, which is why he supposed he was a little lucky in the first place by having lived in America near where the school was in the first place. Otherwise it probably would have taken a long time for him to get into the school. Of course it had to be his luck that even if he was to have his brother to be his meister, he wouldn't be able to enter the school until next year.

Honestly it had all been sort of a surprise when they found out and he still hasn't been able to figure out his abilities even now. Basically he had found out when his twin had made him too mad at him and his whole arm had ended up transforming into a weapon.. Which he wasn't even sure what it was supposed to be, the weapon having not been even fully developed at the time it happened.

Alfred's eyes glanced over the room at several different name tags indicating who happened to be what. In the left corner of the room there was a couple of meister's were laughing a little too loudly together, next to which was a weapon with the bushiest eyebrows he had ever seen, followed by a meister casually chatting to a too annoyed weapon and would push him away ever so often whenever the too happy meister would hug on him and the two even looked a little as if they were twins.

On the other corner of the room was a very intimidating looking weapon who would toss glares at the people around him with a petite little mexican woman who didn't seemed phased by this at all, which happened to be near another intimidating man with a scarf. Around him conversing seemingly unknowingly was a very quiet man with a very happy belgian woman and a petite chinese woman.

None of these people seemed to really fit his ideal master now that he thought about it, but maybe he could just wait until his brother got to enter the school.. It didn't take too long for them to have everything explained to them in full detail. Which seconds later, the teacher had a pair come in to show them what it looked like paired up with the right meister or weapon. Which included an overly hyper weapon that showed off a little too much and the meister having scolded him for it in front of everyone several times.

Alfred had watched in amazement as the weapon moved in perfect harmony with their meister. It was almost like a dance the way the woman twirled around her weapon in time with where she was moving. He briefly wondered if he could ever move in time with his meister like that, however he didn't notice two meisters watching him from where he was at from different corners of the room. So that when they were dismissed, the two ended up running into each other.

Gilbert glanced over to where an adorable blonde was off by himself, having not really noticed him at first since he wasn't really talking to anybody. Which was when he noticed the little pin sitting on his clothes, mentioning that he was seemingly a lone weapon, which was just exactly what he needed since Francis and Antonio had became meister's with him. He honestly had only came because his poor little brother would be off by himself in school, however it seemed he would be getting along on his own.

Though that didn't necessarily mean he still wasn't needed there when the school had already accepted him based on his abilities. He may be a year or even two older to some of his other classmates, but it seemed like that didn't matter in this school. At first he was going to end up pairing with his brother, when he was practically dragged to the other corner of the room by a little mexican woman. To be honest, she looked like she could take care of herself so it was kind of like an intimidating little woman so he didn't really want to upset her by taking away his brother from her.

It was honestly adorable the way the blonde watched Taiwan twirl Hong Kong in his weapon form, seemingly filled with amazement and even wonder in those bright eyes. Which probably meant he didn't know how to even control his powers yet, not that that really bothered him. It would mean that he could help him learn his powers and be able to understand them at the same pace as he went. Which would be beyond helpful since he figured that if he had a partner that already understood their powers it would take a long time for him to catch up to where they knew their abilities went.

Taiwan and Hong Kong didn't take long to finish demonstrating what it was like after he had noticed him, the teacher telling them it was time to take a break and they'd soon be shown to where their dorm rooms were at. Which meant an absolutely perfect opportunity to talk to the cute blonde had arrived. Gilbert didn't really bother telling his friends where he was going since they probably would be talking to potential weapons themselves.

That was when he bumped into someone, raising an eyebrow and glancing up the taller figure. The taller figure glared down at him a little intimidatingly, "You should really watch where you're going.."

Gilbert glanced down at the meister pin on his shirt, just barely covered up by his light pink scarf. "It doesn't seem like you were watching where you were going either.. I'm guessing you wanted to talk to that weapon over there too? Well too bad. Go find someone else."

The man chuckled faintly, crossing his arms and looking a little smugly at him. "What's to stop me from talking to him anyways? You're almost a fly compared to me and besides it's his choice who he wants to be his meister. So why don't you back down a little?"

Gilbert glanced back over where the cute weapon was seconds ago and noticing that he was gone. "Well nothings really stopping you, but you seem like a very bad dude and I wouldn't want to put anyone through however terrible you actually are."

The man looked over to where Gilbert was looking seconds ago and noticing that he was gone as well, "Mind I ask what your name is so I can watch out for you? My name is Ivan Braginski."

Gilbert stepped back from Ivan with an annoyed look, "I don't really have to tell you my name, but just so you know what the name is of the person who's beating you to that weapon, it's Gilbert Beilschmidt."

* * *

Basically I'm sorry this is really short, but there'll be more as soon as I can. I wrote this when my internet was out so that's probably a little of the reason why.


End file.
